Radio Mirror Park
Radio Mirror Park is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is hosted by George Lewis Jr., also known as Twin Shadow. Playlist *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2014) *Poolside - Do You Believe (2010) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) 'Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions' *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) * *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) * *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2014) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) * *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor - Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) * *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) * *Niki and the Dove - The Drummer (2011) * *Little Dragon - Crystalfilm (2009) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) (* These songs were originally cut from previous-gen releases) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Ducktails - Assistant Director (2013) *Friendly Fires - Hurting (2011) *Future Islands - Before the Bridge (2011) *Gold Fields - Thunder (2013) *Junior Boys - EP (2011) *Miike Snow - Animal (2009) *Moving Units - Until She Says (2011) *Panama - One Piece (2013) *The Shoes - Time to Dance (2010) *Toro Y Moi - Day One (2013) *Twin Shadow - Run My Heart (2012) Video Original playlist Enhanced version playlist Trivia *All three end credit themes are from this station. **"Don't Come Close" by Yeasayer is the end credit music for the mission "Something Sensible." **"Sleepwalking" by The Chain Gang of 1974 is the end credit music for the mission "The Time's Come." and is also featured in the Grand Theft Auto V official trailer. **"The Set Up" by Favored Nations is the end credit music for the mission, "The Third Way.". *"Change of Coast" by Neon Indian is the main theme music for Grand Theft Auto Online. *"From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix)" by Dan Croll is featured in the PS4, Xbox One, and PC trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. *"Shine A Light" by The C90s plays during Michael's hallucination during the mission "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" This song rarely plays on the station, and can sometimes take well over an hour to be repeated. However, after the Heists Update for Grand Theft Auto Online, the song now plays much more frequently before and after activities in GTA Online. *With the addition of songs to the enhanced version, Radio Mirror Park now has 40 songs, making it the second largest radio station in the entire series (behind Non-Stop-Pop FM, which has 42 songs). *This is possibly one of Michael De Santa's favorite radio stations, as it is one of the default radio stations in his Tailgater (alongside Los Santos Rock Radio and Vinewood Boulevard Radio). *The in-game files list this station as "silverlake," a reference to the Los Angeles neighbourhood of Silver Lake (which Mirror Park is based on), a neighbourhood known for its hipsters and indie music scene, which reinforces the station's connection to the hipster subculture. The station's frequency, 88.9 FM, is also the frequency of KXLU, a Los Angeles radio station which broadcasts from Loyola Marymount college and plays independent music and demos of up and coming artists. *This station plays during all Sea Races, and can also be heard in Suburban and Binco clothing stores, and in the demo room of the Lifeinvader Office. *The band HEALTH previously scored the soundtrack for Max Payne 3, another Rockstar developed title. *A remixed version of one of the cut songs, "Animal" by Miike Snow, appears on Electro-Choc in The Ballad of Gay Tony. The main album version was meant to be on this station. *"Do You Believe?" by Poolside plays in the background during Twin Shadow's dialogues in-between songs. *In the PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360 versions, the song "Little White Lie" by Living Days is of lower pitch & speed than the original. See also *Wave 103 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which also plays Synthpop and New Wave. *Radio Broker - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City which also plays "hipster music" in the form of Indie rock and Dance-rock and plays another song by !!!. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which also plays Synthpop and New Wave. *WorldWide FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by Toro Y Moi. *The Lab - A radio station in PC version of Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by Little Dragon. Navigation }} hu:Radio Mirror Park ru:Radio Mirror Park Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V